Dragon's Reign
by Mining300
Summary: "Don't you get? He is no longer the Po you used to know! He has been replaced . . . by me." -Po. The heroic spirit of the Dragon Warrior has long since passed, a new era has began. CranexViper and TiPo in the future.


Po sat in a lotus position in the middle of the Hall of Heroes. He took a deep breath, deep in thought.

_Flashback-_

_Po punched forward sending Monkey into a pillar, after monkey slid down the pillar a large crack appeared in it. Po felt someone jump on his back and felt claws digging into his back. He reached back and grabbed the attacker throwing the attacker past the pillar into the wall; it was Tigress. Po ducked under Crane's aerial assault and grabbed one of his legs. Po swung Crane into Viper and Mantis as they leapt at him. Po's face while fighting held a look of sorrow and regret. "I'm sorry." he whispered. _

_Suddenly something hit his side causing him to slide a few feet away. He looked back to see Shifu in a defensive stance. The Furious Five jumped next to Shifu. "Po . . . why are you doing this? What has happened to you." Shifu's voice was full of sorrow. _

_Po glanced past them and gulped. He resumed his attention to Shifu and the Furious Five. "My future has come to haunt me as my past once did."_

_Po did some curricular arm movements and shot a wave of Chi at the warriors of the Jade Palace. They all jumped in separate directions. Tigress had jumped the closest to Po, under the pillar monkey crashed into earlier. The pillar cracked and started to fall. Everyone gasped and their eyes widened with horror as the pillar closed in on Tigress. But the pillar didn't fall, it had stopped. Tigress looked up to see Po holding the pillar with extreme difficulty. He looked into Tigress's eyes. He said one word so softly that she wondered if she heard correctly. "Run"_

_-Flashback_

Two Rhino's wearing black robes with golden symbols on the front and back of their suits, the symbol of Shen, came into the Hall of Heroes.

"Sir, the generals have all taken seats, they are waiting for you." One of the Rhino's said with a hint of authority.

Po opened his eyes and stood up. He cracked his back. He was wearing a dark grey robe with golden dragon designs. "Good, let's go." He said walking past the Rhinos. The Rhinos glanced at each other before following the Dragon Warrior.

Po and the guards walked into the village below. The villagers all retreated into their houses or various other structures. Po's face was emotionless as he walked by all if the dwellings. Although he stopped when he came across his father's noodle shop. He silently walked into it. He looked around the shop. "It's hasn't changed." He whispered.

He walked over to the counter and put his paw on it, leaving a paw print in the dust that had gathered. He sighed and he glanced around the shop once more. "You never got a funeral . . . I'm sorry, Dad."

He walked out of the shop and his face became emotionless once more. Po and the guards walked through the village until they came across a newly constructed building. Po walked forwards and shoved the door open, there were 2 wolves wearing shoulder pads with Shen's symbol on them. The guards following Po closed the doors behind them. Po smiled. "Alright, you can drop the act, I know this is a trap."

The 4 others eyes widened and they all started to glow and revert to other forms. It was Junjie, Fenghuang, Hundun, and Temuti . "How did you know?" Fenghuang asked.

"The generals meet tomorrow." Po said with a glare.

"ATTACK!" Temuti shouted and charged at the Dragon Warrior.

Po ducked under Temuti's punch and did a double-palm strike knocking Temuti backwards. Hundun jumped above the sliding Temuti and kicked downwards in an attempt to hit Po. Po grabbed his foot and slammed him into the ground. Junjie jumped onto his back. Po reached back and grabbed him by the ears causing him to yelp. He held Junjie in front of him by the ears. "What ever made you think you could ever defeat me?"

Junjie glared at the Dragon Warrior. Po raised an eyebrow. "No answer . . . alright then." He threw Junjie in the air and kicked him into the wall.

Fenghuang flew behind Po and landed a few feet away from him. Po turned to face her. "Fenghuang."

"Dragon Warrior."

They continued to glare at each other. Fenghuang created a Mongolian Fireball. Po raised an eyebrow. "Goodbye, Dragon Warrior."

Fenghuang threw the Fireball at Po, he smirked. Po punched the Fireball when it reached him with a fist of Chi. The fireball turned into an inferno that funneled around him. "What! How!" Fenghuang gaped as the Dragon Warrior stood free of any damage.

Po glared darkly and without saying anything he dashed at Fenghuang. Fenghuang flew up to avoid his attack. Po rolled and jumped into the air, he spun and kicked her to the ground. Fenghuang landed with a thud while Po landed softly on the ground. Po walked over to Fenghuang who just managed to stand up. He grabbed both of her shoulders and lifted her into the air. "Where is it?" He snarled.

Fenghuang raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean, Owl."

Hundun stood up shaking his head. He looked to see Po holding up Fenghuang, he dashed towards Po. He heard Hundun running towards him. Po slammed Fenghuang into the ground threw her to his left. He turned around and kicked Hundun causing something to hit the ground. Po looked down and picked something that looked like a red egg up. "A shiftstone . . . Shifu! You're working with Shifu!"

Po spun around grabbed Temuti, who was about to punch him, and threw him over by the others. "You four, I have a message for Shifu. Tell him that I've won this little war. Tell him that I'm coming."

The four that he addressed slowly got up if they were on the ground and took off; they were beaten and humiliated. Po walked outside and watched as they fled. He smirked. "I'm coming, Shifu."


End file.
